Just the Way You Are
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Um acidente leva Gokudera Hayato a ter seu corpo transformado em mulher, justamente no dia que sairia em missão com Yamamoto Takeshi. Bom, ele era mulher, mas era Gokudera Hayato. O que poderia dar errado? 80female!59 e um suave 6927! Enjoy!


**Avisos: Gokudera Hayato** nessa história foi transformado em **mulher**. Yaoi(?)/Hentai(?), boys love (?) xDDD Ah, vocês entenderam... Tsuna, Yamamoto e Gokudera já terminaram o ensino médio e se encontram na Itália. Estão entre 19 e 20 anos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just the Way You Are - Capítulo 01**

- _Então... É isso que aconteceu..._ – Uma voz feminina um tanto familiar concluiu sua explicação.

-_ Deixa eu ver se entendi. Lambo conseguiu um equipamento novo que é uma granada. E vocês brigaram, então ele usou a nova arma em você._

-_ Sim._

-_ Então, Hayato virou uma mulher. Porque a granada, assim como a jyunen-bazooka que faz trocar de lugar com você mesmo dez anos mais velho, tem um efeito estranho, e nesse caso é trocar de sexo. Mas como é uma arma nova, ainda não se sabe a duração do efeito._

-_... Sim._

-_..._ – Yamamoto Takeshi olhou novamente de cima a baixo seu companheiro de missões.

Gokudera Hayato estava sentado numa confortável poltrona de estofado vermelho, apesar de sua expressão mal humorada tão habitual, era impossível não notar seu corpo ainda mais magro e pequeno, folgado em suas roupas, exceto pela parte do tórax, onde havia um considerável novo volume. Ele, ou melhor, ela. Ela vestia uma camiseta branca e por cima uma blusa preta que tinha suas mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, fora as correntes que adornavam seu pescoço, as calças pretas que eram normalmente justas a suas pernas eram folgadas e o cinto vermelho com uma caveira na fivela havia sido apertado até o último buraco, ainda assim, a calça parava somente na parte mais larga de sua bacia que, definitivamente, tinha uma curva bem sexy e, ah, a calça não precisava de ajustes quanto a região dos glúteos, na verdade, parecia até que estava bem justa.

-_... Pare de ficar olhando, idiota._ – A italiana lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo "se minhas calças não estivessem quase caindo, eu te mataria agora".

-_ Acho que você precisa fazer compras, Hayato._ – O jovem japonês sorriu desconsertado, coçando a cabeça e encostando-se no sofá de mesmo vermelho da outra poltrona.

-_ Idiota, se precisasse, eu não estaria aqui. Acontece que a aneki (irmã mais velha) estava lá também e ela disse que se encarregaria das compras, aproveitando também algumas roupas dela. Então achei que seria menos desperdício de tempo e dinheiro se ela fosse._ – A jovem suspirou desanimada.

-_ Oh sim... Mas, Hayato... Você pretende ir à missão com esse corpo?_

-_ E tenho outro? As minhas habilidades continuam as mesmas. Não me subestime porque agora tenho corpo de mulher, eu continuo o mesmo._ – A moça de 19 anos puxou um pouco a blusa preta, fechando-a mais, um tanto incomodada.

-_ Eu sei. Haha... Bom, acho que está tudo bem..._ – O espadachim sorriu ingênuo, frisando seu "acho".

A porta do aposento se abriu e uma jovem de cabelos longos castanhos apagados, quase beirando um fraco rosa, entrou. Utilizando-se dos googles que já se acostumara a usar para não causar incômodos ao seu irmãozinho, ou melhor, sua "nova" irmãzinha. Atrás dela entraram alguns subordinados carregando pilhas de sacolas, pacotes e tudo que uma dondoca teria direito numa verdadeira ida às compras.

-_ Hayato, trouxe suas novas roupas. Ei, você._ – Bianchi disse, referindo-se ao nipônico. –_ Dê nos licença e leve todos estes aqui com você._

-_ Ok, onee-san._ – Yamamoto sorriu, levantando-se e esperando até que os homens tivessem descarregado as compras, deixando as duas irmãs a sós. "_Dá pra ver nos olhos dela que ela está se divertindo com a situação de Hayato..._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A luz da manhã adentrava o aposento da fortaleza italiana dos Vongola, uma luz morna e aconchegante. O clima de final de primavera invadia os campos e bosques em volta do local. As últimas flores a desabrocharem com toda a potência do romance no ar.

-_... Você não vai me fazer usar isso._ – Uma furiosa donzela de cabelos prateados grunhiu em tom amargo.

-_ Qual o problema, Hayato? Eu sabia que ficaria muito bem assim. Além do mais, faz bem o seu estilo... só que feminino._ – A mais velha, sentada no mesmo sofá onde uns dez minutos atrás estava o Guardião da Chuva, analisou o conjunto que montara para sua mais nova "bonequinha".

A Guardiã da Tempestade se encontrava de pé, diante de sua irmã mais velha, de braços cruzados abaixo do busto de volume médio para grande, poderia até se dizer, do tamanho "certo". Vestia uma blusa de capuz sem mangas de tecido dryfit preto, por baixo uma blusinha vermelha curta de alcinhas, deixando exposta uma parte de sua barriga, as correntes de sempre, os braceletes pretos e anéis para o sistema C.A.I., mas o pior ainda era o que estava por vir, um shorts jeans preto justo e curtíssimo, as meias brancas iam até um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa, seguidas pelas botas pretas que iam um pouco menos que as meias, como acessórios, vinha o cinto vermelho de fivelas prateadas carregado de bolsas menores e um outro cinto preso a bota direita, ainda acima do joelho, também equipado de uma outra bolsa. É, definitivamente, não fugia ao estilo usual.

-_ O que há com esse shorts curto? Não poderia ter escolhido algo melhor?_ – A jovem mestiça se esforçava para cobrir um pouco mais da coxa pálida exposta, mesmo que não fosse tanto assim, ao puxar para baixo, ela logo sentia o cós não tão alto expor a parte de cima das curvas de sua cintura, fazendo-a erguer novamente.

-_ Sim, haverá momentos para você usar outras roupas. Mas hoje está um dia até que quente, ainda vou passar maquiagem, por isso vai de shorts._

-_ Mas você está sempre de calça!_ – A mais nova argumentou.

-_ Mas você vai de shorts._ – A jovem de cabelos castanhos começou a empurrar a outra em direção ao espelho para que pudesse maquiá-la. Era fácil ler em sua expressão o quanto estava se divertindo.

-_... Ei, você disse... Maquiagem...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Ei, Tsuna. Tem certeza que não pode mandar outra pessoa? Eu to um pouco preocupado com a situação do Hayato..._ – O jovem homem de cabelos negros estava ajoelhado diante da mesa apoiando seus braços sobre ela enquanto o Décimo Vongola empilhava papéis e mais papéis após lê-los.

-_ Mesmo que você peça isso... Gokudera-kun não quis me dar ouvidos, ele não quer que outra pessoa faça essa missão._ – O jovem Guardião do Céu suspirou, abaixando o papel e encarando seu mais antigo amigo.

-_ Ah, tudo bem, então. _– Yamamoto sorriu despreocupado. –_ Se Hayato não quer desistir, não tem como fazê-lo mudar de ideia._

-_ Desculpa, Yamamoto. Eu sei que Gokudera-kun tem agido assim tão mais diligente que antes porque eu tenho tido dificuldades com o trabalho como boss._ – Sawada Tsunayoshi descansou a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa, enquanto falava num tom desanimado.

-_ Hahaha, se não fosse assim, não seria Hayato. Além do mais, eu acho que você tem sido um ótimo boss, Tsuna! Porque você sabe que pode contar com a gente como amigo, não como seus subordinados._ – O sorriso tranqüilizante do jovem de cabelos negros alegrou um pouco os ânimos do jovem chefe que sorriu de volta.

-_ Obrigado por todo apoio, Yamamoto._

-_ Estamos aqui para isso._ – Ao término da frase, puderam ouvir um suave bater na porta que o líder dos Vongola reconheceria em qualquer momento pois ouvia aquele som muitas vezes ao dia.

-_ Entre, Gokudera-kun._ – O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros levantou-se, preparando-se para ver sua mais "nova" braço direito.

-_ Com licença, Jyuudaime._ – A porta se abriu e uma jovem de cabelos prateados acima dos ombros adentrou. Parecia que Gokudera Hayato tinha uma irmã gêmea. Tsuna precisou levar uma mão ao rosto para esconder seu rubor de pensar que seu amigo era definitivamente muito atraente.

Yamamoto que nem se dera ao trabalho de se levantar, apenas virara a cabeça para ver sua companheira de missões adentrar a sala principal do chefe da máfia, seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram ao vê-la. A pele pálida do italiano fazia mais claro ainda o rubor em seu rosto, além de que o lápis e rimel nos olhos destacaram mais ainda a beleza do olhar verde, os lábios que já tinham naturalmente uma cor bonita agora estavam brilhantes com um pouco de gloss, dando uma aparência deliciosa à moça. Claramente, os olhos do Guardião da Chuva devoravam aquela imagem perfeita diante dele.

-_ G-Gokudera-kun..._ – O menor gaguejou de nervosismo.

-_ Eu sei, está muito estranho, Jyuudaime. Vou me trocar imediatamente._ – A envergonhada jovem olhou para o chão, sem coragem de encarar seu adorado chefe e... aquele idiota que ela preferia realmente ignorar no momento.

-_ N-Não seja por isso, a roupa ficou muito boa e... bem a sua cara... Só que... mulher._ – O jovem boss concluiu, coçando a cabeça e desviando o olhar pelo embaraço.

-_... Se... O Jyuudaime diz..._ – A Guardiã da Tempestade ergueu os belos olhos verdes, aproximando-se devagar da mesa.

-_ Mas... Tem certeza que quer fazer a missão, Gokudera-kun...?_ – Tsuna sentou-se em sua poltrona, olhando de Yamamoto à moça, um tanto preocupado.

-_ Claro, Jyuudaime. Não seja porque estou agora num corpo de mulher. Eu ainda sou seu braço direito! Cumprirei meus deveres como sempre._ – A jovem disse com orgulho.

-_ Haha, mas... Você pode cumprir outras tarefas dentro da fortaleza._ – A hiper intuição do Decimo o informava de uma aura assassina prestes a explodir do jovem ainda debruçado sobre a mesa ao primeiro olhar significativo que um qualquer lançasse ao corpo da jovem italiana.

-_ Não, Jyuudaime. É importante mostrar a nossa preocupação com os civis, se algum outro subordinado for encaminhado, as pessoas podem pensar que não as valorizamos tanto. Eu, como braço direito do Vongola Decimo, quero ir até eles e mostrar a Famiglia da nova era que o Jyuudaime pretende criar._ – Ela sorriu sincera para seu chefe, mostrando todo o apoio às ideias de Tsuna pela confiança que construíram ao longo dos anos, não mais porque ela queria simplesmente ser o braço direito, mas como sua verdadeira amiga.

-_... Obrigado, Gokudera-kun._ – Tsunayoshi sorriu aliviado e confortado. –_ Quanto à missão, imagino que já tenham recebido todos os detalhes através de Reborn._

-_ Sim._ – Os dois subordinados se puseram de pé diante da mesa.

-_ Chrome já fez o trabalho de espionagem. Hibari-san está no Japão com Dino, cuidando dos assuntos com a Yakuza e porque Hibari-san queria passar um tempo em Namimori. Ryohei está na base da Varia fazendo algumas missões e treinando. E, como sabem, eu não pretendo envolver tanto Lambo dentro do mundo da Máfia, além de que ainda é muito novo. Mas Reborn pediu para que I-pin mantivesse um treinamento rigoroso com ele._ – O chefe explicou, olhando fixamente para a mesa, fazendo com que seu olhar ficasse mais sério.

-_ Perdoe-me a intrusão, Vongola._ – Uma voz masculina e abafada pediu ao bater na porta.

-_ Entre, Mukuro._

Sim, Rokudo Mukuro estava livre da Vendice fazia um ano. Como ainda havia muita desconfiança, ele não estava autorizado a fazer missões e passava a maior parte do tempo como assistente do jovem líder da Máfia, também para que pudesse estar sempre sob vigilância, porém para os mais próximos, era óbvio que o jovem de cabelos azuis petróleo não tinha mais intenção de possuir o corpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, bom, pelo menos, não da forma como desejava antes.

-_ Oya, então os rumores sobre Gokudera Hayato ter se tornado uma bela jovem italiana não eram falsos. Kufufu. Sei molto bella, signorina._ – O sorriso cínico de Mukuro apareceu na porta do aposento, enquanto Gokudera era segurado por Yamamoto para que não tirasse suas dinamites e fizesse uma tentativa de homicídio.

-_ Não faça piadas de mau gosto, Mukuro._ – O Céu dos Vongola levantou-se, apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando o sorriso da Névoa. –_ O que aconteceu?_

-_ Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Eu não estava fazendo uma brincadeira, em minhas palavras não havia nada se não a verdade._ – O ilusionista se aproximou da mesa, carregando vários papéis consigo. –_ Chrome pediu desculpas, ela está exausta pelo trabalho, então eu ordenei para que retornasse. Ken e Chikusa já estão trazendo-a de volta. Por isso, trouxe o relatório das informações mais detalhadas que ela passaria assim que vocês chegassem._

-_ Como você conseguiu esse relatório? Não deveria estar com ela? Ou isso é uma ilusão?_ – A italiana de olhos verdes perguntou cética após ter se acalmado um pouco.

-_ Kufufu... Nada é uma ilusão. Tudo é uma ilusão. Depende do que você quer acreditar, bella dama._ – O habitual falso sorriso apareceu novamente, enquanto ele entregava os papéis às mãos do nipônico de cabelos castanhos.

-_ Mas... Estes dados..._ – O jovem Vongola revirou a papelada com certa surpresa no olhar. –_ Eu pedi para que ela não se desse ao trabalho de conseguir essas fichas detalhadas, Mukuro. Estava ficando perigoso demais para ela se infiltrar tão profundamente naquela família._

-_ Achei que seria bom._ – Os olhos de Rokudo Mukuro transbordavam mistério. –_ Eu mesmo fui fazer o trabalho._

-_ Por isso Chrome está tão desgastada. _– Tsunayoshi suspirou, voltando as folhas grampeadas na primeira página. Claro, as missões feitas por Chrome eram inclusas como missões realizadas por Mukuro, pois nada impedia o jovem de olhos de cores diferentes de utilizar-se da conexão entre eles para aparecer quando bem entendesse. Mas, para que a menina criasse mais independência dele, atualmente, a maioria das tarefas da Máfia eram realmente realizadas por ela, enquanto o verdadeiro Guardião da Névoa passava os dias a se divertir importunando seu querido boss.

-_ Do que se trata, Jyuudaime? São informações que não recebemos através de Reborn-san?_ – A Guardiã da Tempestade os encarou com certa curiosidade no olhar.

-_ Bom, na verdade, eram informações que até agora não tínhamos. Apesar de que, como devem saber, temos informações básicas, já que se trata de uma família ligada a Vongola, nenhuma família é tola de revelar muitos segredos. Aqui estão fichas mais completas da família principal a ser enfrentada._ – O Decimo explicou.

-_ Kufufufu... Por mim, eu os torturaria até desistirem... ou até a morte mesmo._ – Mukuro sorriu sadicamente.

-_ Não diga coisas idiotas, Mukuro._ – Tsuna arrepiou-se com o comentário desnecessário de seu assistente de escritório, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma mentira para provocá-lo.

-_ Por isso mesmo você nunca será libertado para fazer tarefas por conta própria._ – Hayato estufou o peito com orgulho de possuir a confiança de seu chefe.

-_ Não que eu me importe. Kufu~..._ – O ilusionista sentou-se na mesa de frente para os outros dois guardiões, tomando a mão do Guardião do Céu e beijando-a, fazendo o menor corar até as orelhas.

-_ Seu...!_ – Gokudera foi novamente segurado por seu parceiro, evitando assim a nova chance de catástrofe.

-_ Haha. Calma, Hayato. Calma._ – O espadachim sorriu, envolvendo a jovem por trás pela cintura. Fazendo a usuária de dinamites corar bruscamente.

-_ Me solte, idiota!_ – Ela lutou contra os braços que a envolviam, envergonhada demais para encarar seu Jyuudaime.

-_ E-Então._ – O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros puxou o assunto principal de volta e sentou-se, evitando mais momentos constrangedores. –_ Aqui estão as informações adicionais._ – Takeshi recebeu os documentos. –_ O objetivo é tomar o território que essa família tem cobrado impostos e abandonado na miséria por décadas, como devem saber, sendo uma família conectada a Vongola, tentamos várias abordagens avisando para que cuidassem melhor da área, mas não houve resposta e, quando houve, foram todas negativas... Caso haja complicações, por favor, não ajam de forma descuidada e contate o quartel o mais breve possível... E, na medida do possível, por favor, não criem vítimas..._ – Era fácil notar o tom preocupado e pesado das últimas palavras do novo líder da Máfia que fechara seus olhos. -_... Me desculpem, sei que é muito egoísta da minha parte._

A Chuva e Tempestade se entreolharam como se pensassem a mesma coisa e sorriram.

-_ Fica frio, Tsuna. Eu já disse que somos Máfia, não assassinos._ – O jovem homem de cabelos negros abriu seu sorriso sincero e ingênuo.

-_ Não se preocupe, Jyuudaime. Todos nós sabemos que não são todos que apóiam os ideais da nova era que você criará._ – A mulher de cabelo prateado sorriu o sorriso de admiração que tinha somente para seu líder. –_ Mas todos que estamos sob suas ordens temos total confiança nas suas decisões, porque apoiamos seus ideais._

-_... Hahaha, realmente. Ao invés de "Me desculpem", acho que a palavra é "Obrigado"... Vocês vão partir agora mesmo? Vou acompanhá-los até o carro._ – O jovem Vongola sorriu para seus dois melhores amigos e logo estava contornando a mesa.

-_ A sua presença é sempre uma honra, Jyuudaime!_ – A moça fez uma exagerada reverência.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Ei, Hayato. Acho que o nosso quarto é pra esse lado._

-_ Lógico que não, idiota. Leia as sinalizações. 207 é desse lado. _– A voz irritadiça fez um muxoxo como se indiretamente dissesse "como pode ser tão idiota?"

-_ Haha, é verdade. Foi mal. Pronto._

Era um quarto de hotel simples, nada de extravagâncias, e o Decimo providenciara um outro quarto após o pequeno incidente com seu braço direito. Tinha um banheiro com uma banheira, uma cama de casal (a pequena providência de Tsuna), uma mesa redonda de madeira escura com duas cadeiras de estofado alaranjado com a mesma madeira escura da mesa e uma pequena sacada que podia ser vista pelas portas de vidro com direito a uma cortina cor de creme para não incomodar os hóspedes que desejassem dormir até mais tarde.

-_ Já vou avisando, não pense em fazer nada de engraçadinho durante a nossa estadia. Estamos aqui para uma missão._ – Gokudera Hayato alertou seu parceiro de quarto ao ver seus olhos brilharem de emoção pela cama de casal.

Afinal, não era sempre que eles podiam dormir juntos quando pousavam em hotéis, o italiano sempre reclamava que era embaraçoso demais pedir um quarto, preferia até que fosse em quartos separados, Takeshi penara muito para conseguir ao menos a permissão para que pudessem dormir no mesmo quarto, o que diria de quanto custaria para permitir que dormissem na mesma cama?

- _Só aceitei que fosse desse jeito porque Jyuudaime disse que o disfarce de um casal normal cairia como uma luva para não levantar suspeitas._ – A jovem de cabelos prateados continuou enquanto abria suas malas para organizar seus pertences antes que o Guardião da Chuva percebesse que seu coração batia a mil e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele de arrepender-se (bom, nem tanto) por aceitar a proposta de seu chefe. Bom, mas quem era ela para recusar uma ideia de seu amado Decimo? Agora era uma questão de lidar com as consequências.

-_ M-Mas, Hayato~..._ – Aquela voz chorosa de filhote de cachorro como se implorasse por um afago, mesmo após tantos anos continuava sendo uma flecha quase certeira para fazer os muros da Guardiã da Tempestade desmoronarem.

-_ Não é não. Além do mais, não sabemos o que pode acontecer já que eu não estou exatamente... normal._

- _Mas, você continua sendo Hayato..._ – A voz rouca e baixa roçou o ouvido da moça de cabelos curtos, quando ele se aproximara tanto? Antes que pudesse se afastar, os braços fortes do espadachim da Vongola envolveram-na pela cintura. –_ E isso é tudo o que importa para mim._

-_ Y-Yamamoto! Me solte agora mesmo! _– As finas mãos da pianista tentaram em vão se soltar do abraço.

-_ Eu não fiz nada ainda. Só me deixe ficar um pouco assim abraçado a você. Você não me deixa nem sequer tocá-lo desde o incidente._ – O jovem de cabelos negros apoiou a cabeça no ombro de sua amada.

-_ Idiota, o incidente aconteceu hoje pela manhã. Estamos só no final da tarde, você não sai em missões de semanas sem mim? _– A italiana sorriu, achando graça na atitude carente do jogador de beisebol.

-_ Mas sempre que estamos juntos você sabe que não funciona assim._ – O jovem nipônico virou a garota para que pudesse encarar seus olhos verdes. –_ Eu sempre quero aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado Hayato... Afinal, não foi você quem disse uma vez que nessa linha de trabalho nunca se sabe..._

Antes que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse terminar a frase, a jovem de cabelos cinzas beijou-o, um suave selo que por conta de seu parceiro logo tornou-se num quente beijo de língua. A moça ainda lutou para que se afastassem, ela não pretendia ceder... Não até seu corpo voltar ao normal.

-_ Idiota. Essas coisas não precisam ser ditas mais de uma vez._ – A italiana disse num tom baixo, seu rosto corado e a respiração um pouco fora de ordem só ajudavam para tentar seu amante ainda mais.

-_ Sim, eu sei... Agora, que tal você me deixar continuar de onde estávamos...? _– O jovem de olhos castanhos roçou seus lábios contra os dela, mas isso não foi o suficiente para fazer Gokudera Hayato cair na tentação e logo ele se viu empurrado para longe do calor do corpo, agora feminino, da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

- _Vá se ferrar, Takeshi._

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sim, eu sou uma pervertida de carteirinha. TToTT

Mal posso esperar pra escrever o próximo capítulo... Aw, droga.

Para aqueles que também acham que Gokudera seria uma mulher extremamente bonita, levantem a mão! o/ Eeeeeu~

Haha, chega de besteiras. Perdoem-me aqueles que não queriam ver um Gokudera versão feminina, mas estava avisado, e se leu até aqui, foi porque você quis.

**Reviews deixam sempre uma autora feliz!** Lalala~

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


End file.
